


Like Peanut Butter and Chocolate

by palettesofrenaissance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy, Love, Relationship Study, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palettesofrenaissance/pseuds/palettesofrenaissance
Summary: Thor and Valkyrie is that they have as much in common as caramel and coffee, as a summer humid heat and refreshing breeze, strawberries and chocolate, or as much as warm hands and cold winter weather.They are an unexpected coincidence but they mix together so perfectly.[ PROMPT - Thor and Valkyrie on what their every morning routine is as a couple? ]
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 18





	Like Peanut Butter and Chocolate

The thing about Thor and Valkyrie is that they have as much in common as pancakes with ketchup, or as wine and oil. They go together like bitter grapefruit and bacon; pattering rain and whip-lashing winds. Cozy feather downs and scratchy stitched quilts. Black licorice and Nutella.

They’re an _acquired taste_ , as the couple have been described; from an outsider’s perspective, being in their relationship appears to be something one has to get used to. Val calls it unique. Thor says it isn’t for the faint of heart.

Prior and after their marriage union, the life of the now-royal Asgardian couple largely remains the same: it’s still half-awake, half-sober arm wrestling at the breakfast table. It’s sparring with daggers, spears, hard metal staffs, and heart-melting kisses. And it’s of her hands, sincere and comforting, along the scratching edges of his beard and her nimble fingers gliding across the rough leather material of his eye patch.

Despite appearing to have many opposing characteristics, Thor and Valkyrie turn out to have a lot in common.

Once observing this, the fit together like caramel and coffee, like strawberries and chocolate, or ice and chai. They match like summer heat and a refreshing breeze. Warm hands and cold weather. Like paired wine and cheese.

During more relaxed mornings where they have time to go slow and take in the early sunlight, they don’t have a routine and rather take the day as it goes. Sometimes they decide to spend the day on work and royalty responsibilities; other times the day can be spent relaxing and proclaimed “self-caring.”

Thor is usually the first one awake. A near-empty bottle of alcohol or cup of water or tea sits on a small table near the bed. Valkyrie is curled up in a ball amiss the thrown pelts and furs covering their grand bed. Thor stretches, taking in the joy of another day before leaving his queen to her rest because Valkyrie isn’t an early bird and gets rather cranky when woken up—which Thor had found out on his own rather early on—but she’s always able to be awoken by the smell of roasting meats and hearty meals.

And when the queen—of Asgard’s new _king_ , rather—finally meets her beloved that new day, she nearly always _plops_ herself down on whatever surface there is nearby (she will lay across Thor if she’s able to). Or, if she’s feeling particularly adventurous that day, Valkyrie will pull Thor down to her height by whatever he’s wearing and lovingly growl a question about why did he leave her in bed alone for so long. And sometimes her question is answered by a chuckle, other times with a quick peck on the lips; yet still there are times Thor will gleefully follow her back to their shared room to service his King.

Overall and without miss, both Thor and Valkyrie awake with notorious bedheads, and have even attended to the needs of their people while sporting them because of time and the situation’s high urgency.

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't write a lot for Thor and Valkyrie even though they are my favorite MCU couple. I am trying to change that and write more for them.**
> 
> **How did I do? Please let me know what you think of this in the comments**


End file.
